BLACK AND BLUE
by Haran Kim
Summary: Yewook Kyumin Haehyuk and others Pair ! Gak pinter buat summary, maaf :) *author baru jadi maklumin kalo jelek :D


BLACK AND BLUE

Author : Haran Kim

Cast:

Yewook , Kyumin , Haehyuk and others pairing ( All Uke GS! )

Rate : M

_Summary : Diluar dimensi bumi ini terdapat dua wilayah yang selalu berperang, "Black Pearl dan Blue Pearl" , ribuan orang meninggal akibat peperangan tersebut. Hingga Akhirnya ada ramalan mengatakan kedua wilayah tersebut akan berdamai bila sekumpulan orang dari wilayah tersebut bersatu untuk melawan 'Dark Angel'. Bagaimanakah kisah sekumpulan orang tersebut? *maaf gak pandai buat summary*_

_**Cerita ini milik rannie , dan SJ pair punya keluarga, SMent, dan tuhan ...**_

_**Warning: Cerita Rate M!**_

_**Start Story!**_

"Umma…umma…." Yeoja setengah parubaya itu tersenyum kala melihat anak sulungnya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun mengangkat namja kecil itu dan memangkunya

"Ne sungie?"

"Sungie mau bertanya pada umma…." Namja kecil yang dipanggil 'sungie' itu menatap umma-nya penuh harap dengan mata bulan sabitnya

"Ye? Tanyalah sungie…"

"Eum… sebenarnya kenapa wilayah kita disebut Black pearl? Dan kenapa wilayah sebelah disebut Blue pearl? Bukankah 'black' itu melambangkan kejahatan umma? Lalu… benarkah umma ini seorang warga blue pearl? Bukankah warga blue pearl dan black pearl dilarang menikah? Nanti… nanti… umma bisa dibunuh Dark Angel dan pasukannya… hiks"

Setetes airmata turun dari manik obsidian kelam itu, sementara Jaejoong -sang umma- menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan

"Dari mana sungie tau semua itu hmm?" Jaejoong menghapus air mata anaknya dengan lembut

"Da… dari paman Changmin umma… jadi semua itu benar? Um-umma akan mati?"

Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki, saudara dari suaminya tersebut, kenapa mulutnya tak bisa dijaga eoh?

"Sssst… jangan dipikirkan ne sungie? Nanti jika sudah besar sungie akan tau sendiri kenapa kita disebut black pearl dan wilayah sebelah disebut Blue pearl. Nanti sungie juga akan tau kenapa umma dan appa menikah walaupun sebenarnya dilarang karna kami berbeda wilayah….."

"Benarkah umma?..."

"Ne sungie chagi" Jaejoong mencium pucuk kepala namja kecilnya berulang kali, ia juga memeluk anaknya sangat erat. Entahlah perasaannya mengatakan ia akan terpisah dengan anaknya….

"Eummm…. Umma tak akan meninggal dibunuh Dark Angel kan?"

"Tentu saja ti-"

BRAKK

Pintu rumah mereka terbuka, sekumpulan mahkluk berjubah hitam segera menarik jaejoong memisahkan ia dengan anaknya

"UMMA! UMMA! YA! KALIAN… LEPASKAN UMMA-KU!" Jaejoong memberontak, ia harus lepas dari tarikan mereka. Ia menjerit dalam hati memanggil suaminya 'Yunnie tolong aku…. Dark angel menemukanku'

"UMMA….Jangan pergi sungie mohon hiks….."

"Sungie jangan menangis… semua akan baik-baik saja arra?" Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya ia takut

Tiba tiba seseorang berambut hitam panjang dating dari arah belakang, ia berjalan mendekati jaejoong. Memerhatikan ia dari atas hingga bawah

"Jadi dia orangnya yang telah melanggar peraturan? Tsk, kau begitu bodoh! Karna kau telah melanggar maka kau akan mati!"

"HEH… YEOJA JELEK! JANGAN MEMBUNUH UMMA KU"

Yeoja bertudung hitam itu menggeram marah, ia menengok dan melihat Sungie kecil tengah menatapnya tajam, ia menyeringai

"Kau tak takut padaku hmmm?" Sungie berjalan mundur kebelakang dengan gemetar

"Hiks… jangan sakiti umma-ku… kumohon…" Yeoja itu mendecih ia kembali menghadap jaejoong dan memegang dagunya keras

"Heh! Katakana pada anak tengik itu untuk pergi atau ia juga akan ku bunuh!" Jaejoong menangguk, meskipun ia harus mati yang penting ia selamat

"Sungie saying umma lan? Kalau iya.. sekarang kau pergi ke appa ne?"

"Tapi umma-"

"Dengarkan umma ne sungie?" dengan berat hati sungie berlari ke luar rumah, sementara jaejoong menatapnya anaknya sedih 'selamat tinggal Yesungie… Yunho…."

"ARKHHHHHH…."

DUAAAAARR

Tepat saat yesung pergi rumah tempatnya tinggal hancur… mahluk-mahluk berwarna hitam itu pergi, mereka juga membawa jasad umma mereka

"Hiks…. UMMA!" Yesung kecil pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya

'Akan kubalas dark angel!'

TBC…

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik? Kalau iya akan saya lanjutkan oh ya buat penjelasan, jadi setiap orang beda wilayah jaejoong -blue pearl- yunho -black pearl- akan dibunuh oleh dark angel

Maaf ceritanya aneh, saya author baru…. Jadi tolong Review ya ^^

**Dan saya tidak menerima bash dan judge!**

**Terimakasih^^**

**-Haran Kim-**


End file.
